It's cheating
by Smileys
Summary: Kurt never admitted his texting with Chandler was cheating or appologized for it and I didn't like that. This is my take on how it should have been. A huge load of fluffy goodness - you have been warned.


Obviously, I don't own Glee. Otherwise it would be the _Klaine_ show! And although my story takes place in _Dance With Somebody_ the NYADA auditions are already over.

…

Time for some sweet, sweet boy kisses with my gorgeous, sexy, fabulous boyfriend I think as I bring the cheese and fruit plate up to my room where Blaine is sitting on my bed. Finn and Rachel have gone out for dinner and a movie and my parents are out of town campaigning. I plan to be getting a whole lot more than just kisses before the night is over. Blaine and I haven't had enough time together lately and I intend to remedy that immediately.

"Who's Chandler?" he quietly asks. My heart drops as my head snaps up to look at him. Oh my Gaga, he's got my cell phone! He's checking all those flirty texts Chandler and I have been exchanging! While I feel dirty and trapped I'm also a bit pissed so that is what I grab on to. That emotion I can deal with easier.

"Why are you going through my phone?" I ask as if there is nothing wrong with the texts. It's true nothing has happened between me and Chandler but the texts still make me feel guilty somehow.

"I'm not going through your phone. It's just that it keeps buzzing because _Chandler_ won't stop texting you." Blaine says looking very hurt and upset. I'm a terrible person to hurt him. He's reading the texts now, "When we go to New York let's go to the front of the Plaza and reenact the end of The Way We Were." he reads with incredulity in his voice. Like he believes I'd actually do that with someone other than him.

"Give me that." I say, reaching for my phone.

He keeps reading, "'Can you sing into my voice mail? I want to make your voice my ring tone.'?"

"Give me my phone." I say advancing on him but he's up off the bed and avoiding my grasp, moving around my room.

"There are literally dozens of texts between the two of you. Do you know how many times you've texted me in the past two days? Four, and three of them were about finding peach colored shoe polish."

"Why are you getting upset?" I say, holding my hands up, trying to look innocent and like I'm trying to calm him down. Ok, I am trying to calm him down. "This is... this is all innocent."

"This is cheating, Kurt!" Blaine cries out, his voice and face both full of pain.

I'm still not quite ready to be in the wrong. "This is texting. He is just a guy that I met at the music store. Nothing happened." I tried to explain. It's true nothing happened between me and Chandler! Not so much as a brushing of hands, I have never touched the other boy in my life. I was scrambling for precedence in our short relationship, "You used to text Sebastian all the time. You'd CALL him even." popped out of my mouth. Whoa, where did that come from?

"I didn't like him. And all of those texts were family friendly." He replied. Oh yeah, he didn't like him? How could I believe he was texting some guy he didn't even like? "You like this guy." He accused. My world tilted, he and I had changed places so I knew from experience exactly how he was feeling now.

Some very uncomfortable thoughts were coming together in my head. "I like the way he makes me feel." I confessed, "I mean, when is the last time you complemented me or told me how special I was?" I asked, my hurt now showing through.

"I transferred schools to be with you." Oh no, not that. Please don't throw that in my face! I was afraid of this; it's going to be like The Bachelor all over again. "I... I changed my whole life. That doesn't make you feel loved?" he pleaded, looking at me. That stopped me for a moment, I stood completely still and Blaine just watched my face. He could see the wheels turning in my head, things falling into place. I could see in his eyes the hope that things were about to get better, and the fear that thing were about to get worse. He held his breath while I was thinking, while those uncomfortable thoughts focused into blindingly-bright and excruciating-painful clarity. I thought about how awful and scared I felt when I came upon Blaine at The Lima Bean with Sebastian. I was a bit giddy and proud to overhear how he never wanted to mess up what we have but if he was saying that then I knew Sebastian, that good looking creep, was coming on to MY boyfriend! I was terrified I might lose the person I loved with my whole heart. It had taken forever for me to find someone, and he was more than I'd ever imagined, I couldn't lose him. I didn't think I could survive that. I had tried to be calm about it but it hurt that he kept texting the new Warbler. I thought for another minute, had I ever told Blaine that his talking to Sebastian bothered me? No, I hadn't, I'd just buried the pain and got clingy and bitchy. Not exactly an honest open reaction was it? I should've told Blaine about my feelings and talked things over. And was I honest and open with him when he seemed to be distant and it hurt me? No. What did I do instead? I went looking for someone else to fill the void his distance created! There was a change in my fabulous boyfriend that should've alerted me to a problem. I should have been going to him to find out what was wrong and what we needed to do together to either fix the problem or figure out how to deal with it. That is what a lifetime relationship was like, not going off cheating at the first hint of trouble. Oh my, I had been cheating on him! I was scum and I didn't deserve him! I was also a moron. I had cheated and didn't even know it. Not that I had any intention of meeting up with Chandler in New York but, yes, flirty texting is cheating. Rachel, damn her, had been so very right and I refused to listen. I thought more about the past few weeks and what Blaine and I had been doing and our conversations. Blaine had been distant but I could see now that he shrunk farther and farther away with each conversation about New York. Why would he be upset about us going to New York? Had he changed his mind about us living in New York? I would go

get set up and find us a great apartment and on the weekends we could explore the city and learn the best restaurants – or at least the best ones in our price range – and scout out parks for picnics and which markets had the best fresh foods... so when he came to join me after he graduated we could just jump right in to what was supposed to be sharing our whole lives together. I was excited to find a really nice tucked away quiet spot in a park to surprise Blaine with the first time he visited. I had imagined a sophisticated wine and cheese picnic we could enjoy and snuggle and people watch and make out some. It would be perfect. Had I mentioned any of my plans for Blaine and I together in New York to him? I went back over the past week in my head. No, I had not. I was going on and on about the things he couldn't share with me this year, things he'd be left out of. He was being distant because he was scared of me leaving him and not coming back and I had been oblivious. Shame washed over me.

All these revelations were just too much for my system and my knees gave out and I sank to the floor, covering my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry." was all I could say over and over between sobs. It was just a few seconds before I felt Blaine on the floor with me, wrapping himself around me, rubbing his hand up and down my back. I clung to him for dear life and he let me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed myself out and he just held and stroked me. He was comforting me, me, who had caused him so much hurt. I really didn't deserve him. Eventually my sobs gave way to sniffles and hiccups and slowly I stopped crying.

I looked up to see Blaine had been crying too. "Why were you crying?"

"Sweetie," How could he still call me that after what I'd done? "you were hurting so I was hurting." he said.

That made a few new tears tremble in my eyes and tumble down my cheeks. "I do not deserve you. You are so great and I have been such a crap boyfriend. You were hurting and I turned away from you and cheated on you without even knowing what I was doing! I'm so stupid. I should've made you tell me what was wrong. I'm sorry. I mean, I am a sorry excuse for a boyfriend. I'm crap." I confessed.

"Hey! No one gets to call my boyfriend crap! That includes you!" he said with conviction.

"Even if it's true?" I asked.

"It is not true." he said and then went on, "And, no, you don't get to say it even if it were true."

"Can I ask you a question and you promise to answer truthfully, nothing held back?" I ventured.

He looked afraid of what question I might ask but finally nodded. "Ok, I promise."

"How do you feel about me going to New York next fall? Really, I want to know how you feel about all of it." I begged.

Blaine sighed and worried his lower lip with his teeth for a moment before answering. "I love it and I hate it all at the same time." he blurted out. "I love that you are going to get a great shot at your dream. I'm so proud of you. You nailed your NYADA audition and you will wow them at the school and it's so exciting. You are on your way to being a mega-star, I just know it. And I absolutely hate that I can't go with you this year. I will be stuck here without my boyfriend." He hesitated, thinking, before going on, "You said you wanted to know everything. Kurt, you are so beautiful inside and out I'm in awe of you every day and that you chose me to be your boyfriend is even more amazing. But you'll be off in New York with new friends and in the theater district where there are more gay guys than Ohio. There are a lot of guys that are going to be hitting on you, a lot of them way better looking than me and I'm afraid I'll lose you."

I had some serious groveling to do and some serious repair work on my boyfriend and our relationship and the floor was getting uncomfortable. I eased out of Blaine's embrace and stood up holding out my hand to him. "Come here." He gave me his hand and stood up and I led him over to my bed and we lay down facing each other, sharing a pillow. Our hands were still connected but that was it, there was still some distance between us, literally and figuratively, and I intended to do away with both. "First of all, no one could ever be better looking than you, Blaine. It just isn't possible."

"Not even Taylor Lautner on a field of lilacs before he gets fat?" he interrupted.

"Hmmmm pretty hot." I closed my eyes, "but I can see you on a field of lilacs too. Oh my, you look super hot! You win, no contest!" I laughed. Blaine laughed with me and it broke some of the tension in the room. "You really think other guys would hit on me? That actually sounds kind of, well, kind of icky. I love you, I don't want anyone else and I don't even want anyone hitting on me. I'll just have to make sure everyone knows that this guy is out of the game, totally committed. Can I be honest and tell you all that I've been thinking about New York, not just the parts we've talked about but all of it?" I asked. I wanted to give him the right to refuse to talk about New York if it was too upsetting to him.

"There are parts you haven't told me about?" he asked, confused.

"It's true, there are a lot of things I haven't told you about, I didn't want to worry you." He frowned at what I'd just said and I could see fear creeping back into his face so I went on quickly. "I mean, yes, I'm really excited about going and it's my dreams coming true but it's really scary too. I'll be away from my dad for the first time and on my own. I've never lived on my own, dealt with my own bills and everything. Grocery shopping, cooking and cleaning I have down pat but it will be in new stores and no car and I have to furnish a whole apartment with furniture and dishes and linens and cleaning supplies and towels... it's a lot to cope with. Do you know I've never ridden in a taxi or even seen a subway? I used to be relieved to know that I was going to New York with Rachel. At least I wouldn't be all alone then, but it's not looking good for her. I'm going to have to go conquer that whole big city all by myself. But I will, and I'll be doing it for you." I finished as I tapped my index finger on his nose.

He looked shocked, "For me?"

"Yes, of course for you. Well, yeah, it's for me too but it's going to be you that gets me through the first year. I'll be finding an apartment where I have to live for a whole year by myself but during that year I'll be fixing it up so it will be nice when you finally move in. During the week I expect I'll be too busy with school to do anything more than hang on for the weekend. And when you visit we can spend those weekends getting to know what could very well be our forever home city. Learning all the good spots and places to avoid and how to get from here to there without a car because we won't be able to afford to keep one there. I will be living for those visits, getting to be with you, seeing your face in real life and not on my computer screen, getting to touch you and make love with you. Going to NYADA and New York is going to be wonderful and grueling and frightening and lonely but it will all be worth it when you move in and join me."

Blaine looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I love you." he said as he reached for me. It felt so wonder and so right. We pulled each other closer and tangled our legs together and just lay nose to nose gazing into each other's eyes for the longest time. Finally I tilted my head and closed the gap between our lips. Feather light our lips barely brushed against each other. Then Blaine held me tighter and started nipping my lower lip so gently. I knew from experience he wanted entrance to my mouth. I turned the tables on him and slipped my tongue into his mouth and caressed his tongue with mine. My whole world shrank down to nothing more than our mouths and lips, nothing else mattered for that moment except me and the man I love.

Far too soon for my liking we had to break apart or risk dying from lack of oxygen, we were both breathing pretty fast. After all that had happened it was such a relief to be so very close to Blaine, physically and emotionally. We were making great strides in our relationship emotionally and physically we were nose to nose and chest to chest and our legs were laced together and arms around each other. I felt whole again for the first time in too many days. The large part of myself that had been sorely missing was back, my Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt, how are we going to find our apartment in New York? Are we making a trip out to look before you move?" the love of my life asked. He'd said 'our apartment' and the words were so sweet I could nearly taste it.

"My dad mentioned going out with me to find a place before I had to move out there. I informed him you would be coming as well because in a year it would be your apartment too." I told him.

Blaine actually giggled at the thought. His dad never accepted his sexuality, he probably couldn't imagine saying such a thing to his own dad. "And what did he say to that?"

I smiled, "I know he loves me and he loves you too but it was really comical. When I said that, he froze for a few seconds and turned pale. Made me worry he was having another heart attack. But then he just said that made perfect sense and, of course you'd be making the decisions with me. He's trying but he just keeps forgetting to treat us as any other couple. He still thinks of us as just two separate guys and not a committed-for-life pair. Maybe after our wedding he'll finally get it." I mused.

"Our wedding?" Blaine asked.

Oops! Had I said that out loud? Could I take it back? Should I take it back? No. I wasn't going to do that. We were being totally honest and I was going to go with the moment. "You do want to get married someday, don't you? And by that I mean married to me, right?"

Blaine kissed me soundly. "Of course I want to marry you! I will be the happiest groom there has ever been to stand up and marry Kurt Hummel, the most amazing guy in the world."

I couldn't help but blush at his compliments. This was what I had been missing, I could just feel the love pouring out of him and nearly drowning me. If some day it did overwhelm me and I drown – what a way to go! "That will be Kurt Anderson, mister!" I said with pride.

"Really? I was thinking Blaine Hummel sounded perfect." he said with all sincerity.

"Hummel-Anderson? Anderson-Hummel?" I tried out both the hyphenated possibilities.

Blaine scrunched up his nose in the cutest way. "Too long, it'd take our kids forever to learn how to spell their last name. And what about when they grow up and get married and they already have a hyphenated name, what do they do then?"

My breath caught in my chest and my eyes started to tear up. One tear tumbled over and splattered on the pillow case. Blaine's brow furrowed and he reached up to brush away the remaining moisture. "Kurt? What's wrong, love?" he asked anxiously.

I took a deep breath to get my breathing started again. "Our kids, Blaine." I whispered "you said 'our kids'."

I don't think he'd really thought about what he was saying and once he did all the color drained out of his face. "You don't want kids." he said like it was a statement of truth.

"Oh no, dear God, I do! I love you so much and I want to make a life and have a family with you. I want us to have a family so bad I was afraid to bring it up. I thought it was too soon to say anything about it and I was afraid you didn't want kids." I said in a rush. I could see the color returning to Blaine's face and he was relaxing.

He closed his eyes and smiled, obviously thinking. "Kurt Jr" he said with a sigh, "best little singer in his choir."

"Well, if Blaine Jr is the best little singer it's because he gets it from you!" I retorted.

"Ew! Blaine Jr? I think not!" he said with a cringe.

"And Kurt Jr is any better?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Ok, you don't like Kurt for our son and I don't like Blaine, how about a mash-up? Klaine? Nah, that's just a stupid name. Burt? Oh, hey, we could name him Burt and it would be like naming him for all three of us." he said.

"I love my dad but Burt for a name? In this day and age? It's kinda old fashioned. And what if he's gay and falls in love with some poor kid named Ernie?" I started to laugh, I couldn't help myself. Burt and Ernie! It was too funny.

Blaine was laughing too but he stopped and got a fake stern look on his face. "Kurt, if our son Burt wants to marry his boyfriend Ernie he will have every right to do so!" And then he ruined the effect by laughing with me at the silliness of it all. "Ok, we'll have to think a bit longer on baby names to come up with a good one."

"What if it's a girl? Or, I'd like to say, what if the first one is a girl because I want more than one. Do you have any girls' names you really love?" I asked.

Blaine got a big grin on his face. "Oh, sweetie, I don't think we have will have a problem naming our daughter. I want to name her after her daddy. Do you have a problem naming our sweet little princess Elizabeth?"

I was choked up. We could name our daughter after one of her daddies and her beloved grandmother at the same time. He was so sweet to think of it. It was just the kind of loving thing he did all the time. Not romantic? My ass! For a moment the words just wouldn't come then I finally managed to squeak out, "I love you so much." And for several blissful moments our lips took over the communication between us. Eventually that darn need for oxygen broke us apart again.

"So, our daughter is Elizabeth, or our first daughter any way. Our poor first son doesn't have a name and neither of them have a last name." I recounted.

"Kurt, we haven't had our wedding yet. We haven't decided on adoption, surrogacy or some of both yet. I think we have time to come up with names for our children. You are going to be a worry-wart daddy aren't you?" he accused.

"Yeah, probably, but they are going to have the best care and love any kids ever had." I vowed.

"Let's just get through this next year first. Then we can have and do it all." Blaine said.

"But don't you see, love? Planning beyond this next year is what is going to get me through that year. I will miss you so, so very much." I reached over and cupped his soft freshly shaven cheek and lightly brushed his luscious lips with my thumb.

"You won't get any complaints from me if you want to make grand plans for our life together. Step one – get through the next year. Step two – get married. We can get married right in New York. Maybe the next summer after we've gotten settled together? I've always wanted a summer wedding, is that what you want?"

I thought about it for a moment. Summer versus winter? It might rain in the summer but it might snow in the winter. Snow is much dirtier and messier. It could be bad, I thought of dirty slush splashing up onto my crisp white pants. Suddenly I got a picture in my head. "Oh, summer, definitely summer. I see us in central park, I look dazzling in a white tux and you look absolutely hot in an all-black tux with black shirt."

"I can see you are going to have every detail planned long before the wedding." he laughed at me.

"But it's your wedding too!" I exclaimed. "You have to make the decisions with me!"

"Yes, dear, it's my wedding too and I will make the decisions with you about everything, right down to the color of the ribbon tying the rings to the little pillow." he sighed happily. "Blaine Hummel. Are you sure we can't take your name? I really like it. And it's your family I'm leaving my family to join. It's not like my family deserves the honor since they are deserting us. Besides, Anderson is such a common name."

"A common name can be nice, Blaine, I get mighty sick of constantly having to spell my name for people." I mused for a moment. Why did I want to take Blaine's name so much? Because I love him, pure and simple. I want us to be a bonded pair with the same last name. I want to brand myself as HIS by taking his name. But he was right about his parents, or his dad at least, and his mom was usually too drunk to care about anything, they didn't deserve to even have had such a great son. And I could see, and it thrilled me to my toes, that Blaine loved me the same way and wanted my name for his own and my family did deserve the honor. Keeping Hummel was, I admitted, a possibility. But Blaine and I are unique. We were going to be a family unto ourselves and, later, with our children. We should have a unique name, but still honor family. Oh bother, this was confusing. It was much simpler when the woman always took the man's last name. But, besides there not being a woman in this marriage, it didn't seem right for one of us to keep the name they'd always had and not have a new name to reflect their new status and life. "A mash-up?" I thought out loud.

Blaine thought for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Which would you prefer? Andmel our Humson?!"

"O! M! G!" I cried, "Those are horrible!" and we both laughed until we had tears streaming down our faces.

Blaine was getting silly now. "Our gay son – Burt Humson! Oh yeah, he's going to have a wonderful time at school with that name!"

"Ok, ok, enough of that." I was biting my lip to try to keep from laughing. I cleared my throat and tried to look serious. Then I messed it up by giggling. I tried again and took a deep breath. "Blaine, love of my life, I want to marry you and I want to take your name." He started to protest but I held up my hand stopping him. "And you want to take my name. And we want to have the same name and not a hyphenated one. So what is wrong with picking out a name we both love and want?" I asked.

"But won't your dad be hurt? I love your family and want to honor them too. Last names are called 'family' names for a reason, Kurt." Blaine explained.

I was thinking... "So... um.." Oh, light bulb moment! "I've got it! Even if your family isn't accepting of us I am still thankful to them for creating you. And like it or not you are part of their family and always will be. And I love my family. How about we search our family trees for a last name that occurs on both sides that we like? Maybe my great, great grandma and your great, great, great, great, grandpa were both born with, say, Harrison for a last name and we both like that last name. Honoring both families but unique like us." I held my breath hoping he would like the idea. I was already excited to search the family trees to find our new last name.

"Perfect." he sighed. Then a not so perfect thing happened. My phone, which was laying behind me on the bed, buzzed again and Blaine's happy expression fell in an instant.

I reached behind me to grab my phone. Yes, it was another text from Chandler. So much had happened in the last hour that for a moment I was confused as to who this stranger texting me even was. I'm sure he has friends and a family that think the world of him but to me he was no one. I didn't even know anything about him other than his name, that he was gay, his cell number and that he was going to New York. What the hell was I doing hurting Blaine and risking what we had for some random stranger? I lay the phone down on the bed so Blaine could see what I was texting. [Sry C. I 3 my bf] I hesitated and then cleared the last two letters before typing some more [...fiancé. must b bye 4ever now]. I hit Send, promptly turned the phone off and tossed it onto the floor.

The next thing I knew I was being tackled. Blaine launched himself at me lips first. And I got my sweet boy kisses and a whole lot more before falling asleep in the arms that would hold me throughout the rest of my very happy life.


End file.
